td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
London
London Ariana Moore debuts in Our Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She returns in Our Total Drama Action, but is eliminated before teams are formed. In Our Total Drama World Tour, she serves as a member of Team Vestroia. She returns in Our Ridonculous Race alongside Jeunen as the 'Skinny Fashion Icons'. In All Out All Stars, she returns as a member of the Villainous Vipers. Personality London is initially shy and quiet - not interacting with the other contestants. In OTDWT, however, this changes. Once she opens up to more people - such as Cassandra, Viana and Percance, London feels comfortable talking. London is very selective of her friends, which may make her seem like a snob. Our Total Drama Island After introduction, London unintentionally follows Percance around the campground. Percance asks why, and she just shrugs. In The Big Sleep, London sits with Percance, texting. After Percance asks London what a phone is, she fails to reply. The following day, London passes out in the cabins. Percance takes London’s coffee as her own. Once inside the messhall, London asks where her coffee is. Percance sips the coffee. In Haute Camp-Ture, Chris asks London who she’d like to see join the peanut gallery. London replies Alex. Our Total Drama Action Although she had not appeared for the first two episodes, London returns in Episode 19: The Princess Pride. Although she was an aftermath host, London doesn’t ask too many questions, sometimes none at all. Our Total Drama World Tour In Episode 2: Walk Like an Egyptian - Part 2. London is shoved out of the plane by Chris. Drake pulls her back up. In Episode 7: Slap Slap Revolution, Cassandra asks Jeunen and London about a plan, to which they nod off to. Once Cassandra leaves, the duo talk about how bad her plan is. In Episode 8: The Am-AH-Zon Race, Team Vestroia loses the challenge. At the ceremony, Cassandra is shocked to see she’s voted off, but is relieved to have swapped to Team Canard. In Episode 9: Can’t Help Falling in Louvre, London is asked to judge the contest. Cassandra and Jeunen offer their models, who are Drake and Cody. London claps for Cody, however slams her head onto the table once Drake removes his shirt. In Episode 11: Jamaica Me Sweat, with Percance in the infirmary, London has to complete the challenge herself. She scores the best out of the other teams. In Episode 13: I See London..., London confuses Jack the Ripper as Jack the Stripper. She later finds the letters inside a man’s hat. London ditches Percance with Jeunen to chase a butterfly and gets ‘captured’. In Episode 14: Greece’s Pieces, London makes Percance wrestle and do hurdles. London flies up to the gold as Drake attempts to steal Cody’s. London snatches the gold. London walks with Julie around Ancient Greece, eventually having to sing. In Episode 15: The EX-Files, London explores Area 51 with Percance. London touches the chrysalis, noticing a clone of herself. London takes it around with her. * At the elimination ceremony, London shoves Katie and her clone out of the plane. In Episode 16: Picnic at Hanging Dork, London takes turns diving with Percance. The two eventually win the challenge. In Episode 17: Sweden Sour, London refuses to leave the plane. She later gets back inside the plane and ‘hijacks’ it. London is disqualified from the season. In Episode 18: Aftermath Aftermayham, London is given a chance to return. Chris asks what Percance’s surname is, however she doesn’t answer until the time is up. Ridonculous Race Coming Soon! All Out All Stars In Episode 1: All In For All Out - Part 1, London is introduced. She walks over to Viana and hugs her. Chris and Don place London on the Villainous Vipers, London questions this, but dismisses it afterward. In Episode 2: All In For All Out - Part 2. London competes with Percance in the relay race and passes the baton to Steven. London walks around, coming across a cave. She meets Rachel and Caitlyn, who tell her to read a sign that says ‘Caitlyn and Rachel’s Cave.’ London walks off and sits on the beach. Jack and Chad notice her making a sand castle, which later gets dissolved by the ocean’s waves. In Episode 3: Mindbenders, After the introduction of Katie to the season, Percance asks who she is. London replies they voted her off in World Tour, as she doesn’t remember her from any other season. In Episode 8: Cutthroat Drama, London isn’t assigned a role in the challenge. London is worried shs may get votes if she doesn’t compete, so she asks Katie and Viana if they need help, they reply by asking her to put seasoning in the scallops. London reluctantly obliges. Once Chris, Don and Chad eat their dishes, London glares at Cody. Cody waves, but London ignores him. In Episode 9: The Race to Pahkitew Island, Jack throws a balloon full of bees at London. It misses, however, the bees chase her. London throws a baloon at Damian, knocking him out of the competition. Once she arrives at the montain, London climbs it. She doesn’t reach the top and climbs back down once the challenge is over. In Episode 10: Paintball in the Mess Hall! After Sabrina and Mariana announce the challenge, London walks out of the mess hall. She walks back in and hides underneath a table. After a few minutes pass, Julie walks into the mess hall and spots London. London holds a finger to her own lips, to which Julie responds with a nod. After the other competitors are out of the challenge, London walks out of the dining hall with Julie. In Episode 11: XOXO, Gossip Chris, Kodama asks who has a phobia of planes, London flushed. Percance giggles at this, implying London shoved people out of the plane. After Cody’s secret is revealed, London implies he bottoms for the queen and giggles. Viana’s secret is revealed and London chuckles. In Episode 13: ‘Til Elimination Do Us Part, London is paired with Ajax as a ‘wedding partner’ for the challenge. While Ajax works on the dress, London waves at Damian. Although she had implied she liked the dress, London mentions in the confessionals that she hated it because it was ‘itchy’. Once Ajax retrives a necklace from underneath a pile of robots, he hands it to London. In Episode 14: Get Ready to Rumble, London fights Cody over a mace. Cody eventually snatches it out of her hand and walks over to Julie. Once inside the ring, London whispers to Damian to ‘team up’ with her to take Ajax out of the competition, Damian accepts the offer. After Ajax pins Damian down, London kicks him off. Damian sits on Ajax and confesses that he wants London to win the round. She reluctantly obliges and pins Damian, winning the round. After Percance takes out Julie in the final round, she pulls London closer to her and the two share a kiss. London slides out of the ring and gives immunity to Percance. In Episode 16: And... That’s a Rap! London calls Chad a thot and is almost eliminated. Percance quits in her place. In Episode 18: Neon Pahkitew Evangelion, London starts the challenge late. She travels with the robot before arriving to the mess hall and finding out she was eliminated. In Episode 19: Come So Far, Got Uno More to Go! London tries to leave the mess hall. Minah attempts to persuade her otherwise, however, she escapes to the resort. Trivia * London’s birthday is May 17th, 1991. * London’s zodiac sign is Taurus. * London’s Chinese zodiac sign is The Goat. * London is 5’7 Category:Characters Category:OTDI-OTDWT Characters Category:ORR Characters Category:AOAS Characters Category:Killer Bass Category:Team Vestroia Category:Villainous Vipers Category:Aftermath Hosts